To Hell and Back
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As Emma and her family, go on an adventure to find and save Killian. She runs into the god and goddess of the underworld, they have solution for Emma and Killian, and it very familiar.


A/N: Two things:

1\. I am still in shock on how the events came to be a few weeks ago. I am happy that Emma is back to herself, and I AM not happy that Killian had to die to make it so.

2\. I have been having this story-line in my head ever since that night. I have been studying on the Greek Myths about Hades, and Persephone. I hope you would like it.

As always, I don't own the rights to the characters, those are to Eddy and Adam. I just play with the their creation a while.

* * *

Emma is walking towards the throne room of Hades. She sees a woman sitting next to the throne. The woman smiles and motions her to step forward. Emma looks at her parents, and the rest of her family. She takes a small breath to relax and steps forward.

"Emma Swan, I was wondering when you will come looking for your lost love." The woman smiles and motion Emma to come closer.

"Yes. I am looking for Killian Jones." Emma said.

"Why?" The woman asked.

"Because we were betrayed by Rumpleskin." Emma said, as she motion Regina who has Rumple in a magic bind.

"Indeed? How?" The woman asked again.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Emma asked.

"Dear one, My name is Persephone. I am the mistress of Hades." Persephone says, "It is true that Killian wasn't supposed to be here for quite a while. Actually it was written that you and him would come together after a lifetime of together." As Persephone spoke Emma begin to sob.

"So. Can you do something?" Emma asked, "Please, every time I let myself to love someone. He dies."

"It is true, your highness." Snow said. "My..our daughter has finally found her true love, and then it was taken from her. As a product of true love, I find it is very sad."

Persephone looks over at Snow and the rest of the family, and then at Emma. "I will talk to my husband as see what we can do." She leaves and Emma turns to her family. Henry smiles at her and said. "Don't worry, Mom. We will figure out something."

"I..." Emma was going to say something when she hears. "Swan? What are you doing here?" She turns to see Killian and runs to him and leap in his arms, and they kissed.

"You have both of your hands...How did that happen?" Emma asked.

"Persephone gave me a choice, because I died a hero.. You didn't asked my question, love." Killian asked again.

"We were betrayed again by Rumple. He found a way to get the dagger back, and he is the Dark One again." Emma said, Killian looks over at Rumple and a brief moment he was angry. He turned to Emma and said, "He is a weak man..."

Just then doors open. Persephone enters with her husband on her arm. Emma bows down, and so does the rest of the group.

Hades looks over the group, and his eyes fall on Rumple. "YOU!"

"Darling. He is not the one we must talk to." Persephone said.

"Yes...Emma Swan, please come with us...Killian come with us too. The rest of you go on home. I will give you passage." Hades said, and the duo turns and goes to the doors.

Emma turns to her parents, and they smile and hug. Henry is next and they hug. Regina is next with Robin, and they smile at each other. Emma gives a quick kiss to her baby brother., and holds out her hand to Killian who grasps her hand with his left hand, and they follow the duo.

The door slaps shut, and Emma and Killian are looking at the sitting room. Hades is sitting down, with his wife on the left side. He said "After many talks between each other. We are willing to let the both of you walk out here. Only if you Emma can walk out by yourself and trusting that Killian is behind you. If you look back, Killian will be dragged back in."

"Like what you did Eurydice?" Emma asked.

"Yes.." Persephone said. "It was the only solution we have."

"Before you can go. You can talk to each other, and good luck to you both." Hades said, as he stands and leaves the room.

"Good luck, Emma and Killian. " Persephone said as she follows her husband.

"love? what do you know about Eurydice." Killian asked.

"I will tell you at home in our house." Emma said

At the edge of the lake, Emma and Killian looks at each other and they kissed. "I love you, Emma. Thank you for saving me."

"I love you too. We are not done yet, pirate." Emma said as she turns and walks to the mouth of cave. As she walks she is thinking of everything that happen between them. She started to laugh about the irony of his statement of not following her.

She is at the mouth of the cave, and looking out to see Story-brook in the horizon. She is beginning to worry that he is not coming, but then she felt his arms around her middle, and begin to cry. Killian rubs his hands along her arms, and they just stand in front of the mouth of the cave. Together they walk into the sunshine, and they turn to see Persephone and Hades stand in the darkness. With a smile and wave, Persephone vanishes leaving Hades watching them climb down the hill.

When they reach ground, and they see Emma's family in the distance. She turns to Killian and stares into his blue eyes, to her they are bluer then she has ever seen before, with his un-shed tears, and she begin to tear up.

"You did it." Emma said.

"Of coarse, I did. I would follow you to the edge of the world." Killian said,as he reaches over and brush a single tear that she shed, and they reach for each other and gave the most passionate and earth-moving kiss they shared since Granny's. After Killian places his forehead and glances in her eyes and asked. "What did you do my hook, love?"

"I kept it. I didn't want it to be in the ground.' Emma said. "It was the only thing I had of you."

"Do you remember the ring I gave you?" Killian asked.

"Yes..I have it around my neck." Emma said.

"May I have it back, love.?" Killian said..."Do you remember when I gave it to first time?"

"Yeah...You said it wasn't an engagement ring..." Emma said as she gives it to him.

"Aye, I had a word in my head after I said that." Killian said, "It was yet."

"Oh.." Emma said.

"Emma Swan, love of my life, Will you give me the greatest honor of letting me be your husband? Will you marry me?" He holds out the ring

"AYE!" Emma said as she burst into tears and smiles, as they kiss Killian lifts her up and twirls her around. "


End file.
